Method Acting
by joyofrediscoveringyou
Summary: AU fic. Rachel Berry's first Broadway role requires her to go past her comfort zone in order to deliver what is bound to be one of the most scandalous parts ever created and the only way to do it is to really get into character. Warning: Finchel smuttiness will be plentiful.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! After a long hiatus I'm back with a new story. I hope you enjoy and that I do it justice, both for you and to honour Cory.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

She slides open the heavy wooden door of the loft, feeling the tension of her day immediately leave her weary shoulders as the familiar scent of cinnamon and vanilla floods her nostrils. Home, at last. The light from the hallway barely illuminates the apartment. She frowns. Why is the apartment dark? It's only 8 p.m. Even if everyone is asleep, they usually leave some lights on. Unless, maybe, they're out? Or there's a power shortage? Maybe they forgot to pay their electricity bill? No, that's impossible… the landlord would've said something. Her tired brain conjures up even wilder scenarios. Maybe a thief came in, murdered everyone and is now waiting in the dark, relishing in the passing seconds until he gets his final victim. Maybe he's right next to her, or on the couch and she stil has the cross the entire expanse of the living room to get to the light switch. The lamp is closer, but not by much. She can't make it to either on time before being seized. Her heart starts pounding, shaking her entire body with fear and adrenaline. Before she can take action, she feels two strong arms enveloping her body. Hoping against hope, she screams with everything she's got while shutting her eyes tight.

All she hears is laughter, and all she feels is the tight embrace.

"You're such a drama queen." Says a very familiar and amused voice.

She opens her eyes. The light is back on. Right next to her is her best friend Kurt, hugging her tight. In front are Blaine and Santana, holding pizza and champagne.

"You guys almost gave me a heart attack!" she huffs "I'm too young and talented to die so simply, you know?"

With en eye-roll, Santana remarks "forgive us for trying to give you a surprise party, diva. Next time we'll just be horrid friends."

She looks around, taking in what they mean. The apartment looks beautiful. There are lights and food and pink balloons all over. Right in the middle of it there's a huge banner that says "Congratulations". Next to the words are two bright stars. Rachel releases a breath, getting rid of the last vestiges of her initial anxiety to let a huge grin make its way through.

"You guys rock" she says, moving forward to hug her dearest friends.

"We know"

"Also a bit presumptuous" she adds, "given that you have no idea how my audition went."

Blaine chuckles. "So? Tell us all about it!"

She steps back, looking at them seriously. "Firstly, I don't know what I'd do without you guys. You believe in me so much that you just assumed my audition would be successful-"

"No, but you probably wouldn't have let the director leave the theatre before showing off your complete repertoire so that he'd say yes out of pity anyway" Santana interrupts.

Rachel just rolls her eyes. "As I was saying – it means a lot. The audition wasn't easy. I mean, there's really so much talent in this business and it's really just an honor to be able to present myself before such a renown writer and director-"

"Berry, we're not interviewing you here. Save that crap for the paparazzi. What happened?"

She can't contain it anymore. She's home and all that she wants is to feel comfortable and be real with her closest friends.

"My final callback and audition is Thursday." She announced with a big smile.

Immediately, Blaine popped the champagne, Santana squealed and Kurt… well, Kurt made some sort of noise that sounded halfway between a little girl screaming and a whistle.

"I knew it! I knew it! The final audition Rachel! You'll get to work with Will Schuester and Shelby Corcoran. They're basically the King and Queen Midas of Broadway!" Kurt enthused, jumping up and down.

"Hope you introduce me to some hot celebrities when you're famous Berry." Santana added before smiling even more.

"I'm so happy for you" Blaine said sincerely. "This is yours Rachel."

She felt the weight in her heart back again. "There's just one problem…"

"I agree, we should definitely do something about your hair."

She shook her head, barely smiling. Her friends grew quiet fast, noticing she was actually worried. They looked at her expectantly, frozen.

"In the final audition, I'll be competing against none other than Quinn Fabray." She said quietly.

The three friends gulped.

* * *

_The Broadway blogosphere has been buzzing ever since the news Schuester and Corcoran are putting up a new show leaked. We might not know what the play is about just yet, but this is just in: The lead role is between some new talent and the one and only Quinn Fabray. Given her successful career in Broadway and the West End, plus her three well-deserved Tony's, this blogger would comfortably place a bet on the beauty. But, things are never certain in this world. One thing is for sure: whoever this newbie might be, she'll have one hell of a time trying to steal the spotlight from Broadyway's sweetheart._

"I can't do this!" she exclaims, pale after reading the latest update of her favorite Broadway blog. "I might as well quit already. At least then my name will never leak as the pathetic, ugly Jewish girl that attempted to go against Quinn Fabray. You know, becoming a vocal coach might be ok…"

"Stop it. Berry, I've seen that Quinn girl live and yeah I'm not gonna lie. She can sing and I would not mind being between her legs-"

"_Santana"_

"-but you're Rachel fucking Berry and you're going to go there, give them exactly what they want and get that part."

"While your sentiment is very nice, I don't even know what they want." She replies, frustrated.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I mean, they've made me sing… songs of my choice. I've had to act, but pieces of other plays. They're so secretive about this new play that I have no idea what the hell they're even looking for. Supposedly, we're finally getting a scene on Thursday. What if the script is way beyond my abilities? What if it's a role perfect for Quinn?"

"Are you serious? You have no idea what you're auditioning for?!"

"No." she answers, looking at the floor "even the scenes they chose so far are wildly different. No discernible pattern of what kind of emotion they might be looking for."

Santana widens her eyes in surprise. "Shit… well, think about it this way: whatever it is… you've clearly got it. Otherwise, you wouldn't have made it this far."

Rachel gulps. She prays that her best friend has a point.

* * *

She hates waiting. Rachel Berry is many things – talented, a fantastic baker, compassionate and organized. Patience? That's one virtue she's never had. As far as her memory allows her to go, she remembers never having been able to wait. Waiting is awful. You have to sit there waiting for things to happen while none of it is in your control. How can people bear it? Yet here she is, sitting in a plush red couch in a predominantly white room with red touches here and there. Kurt would surely love the décor. She couldn't care less. Before her stood the very doors that, once opened, would start her path to super stardom. Only if she remembers how to breathe of course, which she seems to be having trouble with. It really doesn't help her nerves to know that behind those doors sit William Schuester, Shelby Corcoran and Quinn Fabray. Her hearing has always been excellent, but even she can't distinguish a single noise. Not knowing what's going in there is excruciating. As far as she knows, they're already signing the contract and she's been forgotten.

She's even too nervous to notice a smaller door to the far right open or to hear the heavy steps approaching her. Her focus is entirely on her breathing.

"Hey, you ok?"

A warm voice wakes her from her trance, making her neck snap upwards to look at the source so fast her muscles protest a bit. Her eyes see legs. Long lengs. And a flannel shirt. Finally they land on warm brown eyes and a dimpled smile. Even with her nerves she notices that the man before her is very handsome in a boy-next-door kind of way.

"Oh hi… sorry. Yeah… a bit nervous I guess." She feels heat rising up to her cheeks and she knows she's blushing. Great, she can't even talk to a guy. How can she make it through this audition? "My future might depend in the upcoming minutes, you know?"

He smiles and sits next to her, extending his large hand.

"I know the feeling… and this might be like the worst moment to meet new people but hi, I'm Finn. Finn Hudson."

She extends her hand too, noticing how when they touch his hand seems to engulf her rather small one. She's always had a cool skin, and the warmth emanating from this man feels comforting during the second or two they make contact.

"Rachel Berry, future Broadway star."

He chuckles, scrunching his eyes and widening his grin. It's adorable.

"For someone who is so nervous you sure sound self-assured." He remarks.

"Confidence is key in this business, you know? Plus, I've known since I was a baby that my name will be in lights. Whether it's for this play or not."

"In that case, then I am sure happy to meet you Rachel. Meeting celebrities is cool."

"I'm not a celebrity"

"…yet. Right?" he says nudging her side a bit.

"Yeah" she says smiling, warmth spreading from her stomach. A simple conversation with this guy and she feels every ounce of her ambition and confidence returning in full force. He just winks at her. He doesn't even seem taken aback by her wild talk of her dreams, the speed of her words or the fact she looks like an oompa-loopa next to him.

At that very moment the wide doors open, revealing Quinn Fabray in all her beautiful glory. Her smile is wide and confident. Rachel feels small, especially when the green eyes zoom in on her.

"You must be my competition" a cold, soft voice says. "and your name is…?"

"Rachel Berry. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Fabray." She replies kindly, extending her hand.

"I'm sure it is." The blonde replies, lazily looking at her nails. "And I'd say good luck… but let's face it. You're going to need a whole more than that in there."

Finn clears his throat next to Rachel, allowing the brunette some relief as he calls the attention upon himself.

"Finn!" Quinn squeaks surprised "I didn't see you there… surprising really, since the dwarf can't exactly hide you. It's the nose I suppose…"

Rachel notices how Quinn's demeanor changes, how her long eyelashes bat at the man sitting next to her.

"I was thinking we could go out for coffee later? You know… I have a top-notch latte machine in my penthouse. I'd love it if you'd come?"

"I don't drink coffee." He replies shortly.

"Neither do I." she says winking.

"Then I guess it's a no." he shrugs. "What's the point if neither of us drink coffee?"

Rachel suppresses a chuckle at the man's naïve reasoning.

"Getting to know each other better, of course." The blonde continues.

He rubs his hand on the back of his neck "Don't know Quin… I don't have much time and all… Doesn't sound like a good idea."

Quinn smiles seductively "If I were you I'd reconsider… text me if you come to your senses. Will and Shelby have my number." She almost whispers, giving Rachel one more disdainful look and spinning on her heels to leave through the smaller door.

She just sits there confused. How the hell do they know each other? Why would anyone refuse someone like Quinn? How did Finn know Shelby and Will? The questions swim through her mind until his voice brings her back to reality.

"Listen Rachel I'm starving and barely have time to eat as it is. Nice to have met you though."  
"Yeah… pleased to have met you too Finn." she smiles, still puzzled by the events that have taken place.

"See you around Miss Berry." He says before standing up and heading out.

She whispers a low "I hope so", missing how he turns back to see her or the little sideways smile that light up his face.

Back to waiting it is.

* * *

"Miss Berry, before we give you the scene we hope that you understand that regardless of the outcome of this audition, you are never to breathe a word of it's content. We have been very secretive about our play for a reason, and it is our goal that until opening night nothing but mystery veils this play. Is that understood?"

She gulps. Silence is the best weapon to create buzz in their media-dominated field and they expect that from her.

"Y-yes. Of course Miss Corcoran."

"Good. As you can see, the camera by our side is recording this audition. Hence, this verbal contract has been recorded and if you break your promise we will sue you." Will adds. "In order for you to understand the scene, we will give you some background to the play. No singing will be required from you today, as we feel the play's success truly hinges upon the quality of acting in certain key scenes."

"The play is quite simple, really." Shelby starts matter-of-factly. "It's about Stockholm syndrome. Were you to be the lead, you'd play Amy. Amy is a young shy girl right out of high-school with no family or prospects. One day she's kidnapped by a slightly older man named Mark and taken to a remote location. There's a few twists here and there, but the gist is that they fall in love thanks to the close proximity and sexual exploration, reluctant at first but then wholly consensual. In your application you did say nudity was something you're comfortable with. You have to know now that if that is not the case, this audition is pointless. The play requires a variety of nude scenes of a very intimate nature… even scandalous by some standards, and we'd expect you to act professionally. Is that understood?"

She freezes. She's comfortable with a little nudity similar to Breakfast at Tiffany's or Spring Awakening. Showing sex scenes on stage is beyond her area of comfort or expertise. But it's not like she can refuse such an opportunity. She's a professional and she'll just have to learn how to be comfortable on stage.

"Yes." She replies, mustering whatever courage is (barely) left in her "I trust that were I to be your choice, scenes of delicate nature will surely be for an artistic purpose and I'd be very happy to lend myself to it."

Shelby and Will look at each other impressed for a fraction of a second.

"Excellent. In that case, here's the scene you'll be preforming today. It's a vey simple one – Amy is trying to convince Mark not to restrain her anymore because she's fallen in love with him. It's the key scene to the play."

Rachel approaches the table timidly, towards Shelby's outstretched hand holding the papers.

"Another thing we must test is the chemistry of course" Will says "which is why today you'll be reading with the man who'll be playing Mark in our play and your potential co-star."

Surprise betrayed her features. "Oh… I… I wasn't aware that part was cast."

"Of course you weren't" chuckled Shelby "no-one even knows the part exists."

Will beckoned his assistant, a young looking man in a wheelchair that had been sitting quietly behind the camera so far.

"Artie, if you please bring our Mark in."

The man nodded, rolling towards the doors to open them.

Revealing none other than Finn Hudson on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the update! I'm very moved by all the positive feedback and hope you guys continue to enjoy. Sorry to say no smut in this chapter but coming very soon :)**

**Please see the disclaimer in chapter 1, if you must.**

* * *

She's never wanted a time machine so badly in her entire life. She can't believe she was so self-absorbed she didn't even bother asking Finn who he was or what he was doing there in the first place. More things made sense, like how he knew Quinn, Will and Shelby… but it didn't really help. In fact, it only made things worse. He must think she was a self-absorbed, conceited wanna-be who can't even recognize talent when she meets it. And he had been so nice…

Damn.

Rachel Berry never did things half-assed. Apparently, screwing up her first meeting with a potential co-star was yet another thing she had unfortunately excelled at.

"Rachel, meet Finn Hudson. Like you, he's rather unknown to the Broadway world. However we're very excited to see him in the stage playing Mark."

Finn smirked at her, amused at the embarrassed blush gracing the brunette's face. "We actually met outside" he clarifies "but for the sake of the audition – Hello. I'll be your Mark today. Are you ready Rachel?"

She studies the man in front of her. He's still handsome, and tall. He still looks fresh and like a boy-next-door. Not exactly like a ruthless kidnapper who'd force himself upon his victim. His good looks are too obvious though, and she thought with a bang of pain that Quinn would look great next to him. Still, the warmth in his eyes prevailed and she understood that he was trying his best to make her feel comfortable.

"Call me Amy then." She answers, figuring this is not exactly the best time to falter in her fake confidence. A flicker of his eyes alerts her to the fact he notices her fingers clutching the papers with the scene tightly.

"Amy it is." He says with a nod.

Shelby and Will observe the interaction quietly, noticing the awkwardness of the pair but also see something intense. Intense is good.

"Please sit in the stools behind you. We've left out any directions – we want to see how the both of you take cues from each other and interpret the words. When you're ready, start from the first sentence Rachel."

She wishes she had a moment, a moment to collect her thoughts and channel her inner Barbara. All she can do, however, is take a few steps back to sit and read the scene. As her eyes dart through the page, it takes all her acting prowess not to gasp at the material.

* * *

"Please…" she says softly, figuring the scene requires her to appear submissive to him. "no."

In that precise moment, she sees Finn Hudson transform. The warmth evaporates from his eyes and all she sees is a vacant stare. His jaw locks, his muscles tense and his posture becomes threatening. He looks precisely like the kind of guy one would avoid at night. _He's really good._

"You must be restrained." He says with pure ice in his voice. He stands, towering over her still sitting position.

She looks up at him with her widest eyes "Must I?"

His face comes closer to hers, his gaze intent and unfaltering. "No. I must."

"Why?" she whispers, entranced by the cold eyes.

"Why are you fighting me Amy? I thought by now you had accepted our arrangement" he walks away from her, looking slightly betrayed.

"I do." She says downcast. She takes two tentative steps towards him, touching his shoulder lightly. "I just thought…. I love you Mark. I don't need to be bound and gagged and caged to stay."

He turns around, studying her. Her hand remains on his body, making her way to his jawline. "I want to stay."

He slaps her hand away, and goes as close as he can to her, completely invading her personal space. She shrinks in fear.

"Do you think I'm stupid Amy? Do you think saying those words is going to… hell. What the fuck do you expect? That I'll let you free? Out of this basement and show you to the world as my girlfriend?"

"But-"

"You might say all the right things like you love me or that you want to be with me. Your pussy might get wet when I fuck you and your shivers and moans might be convincing. But I distinctly recall, not so long ago, when you were begging me to stop. When you said I was disgusting. When your pussy was dry as a bone. When you wished for death before my touch. So how am I supposed to believe you? How the fuck do you expect me to let you free when the most obvious scenario is that you're lying through your teeth, waiting to escape?" He's vicious and resentful, so much that it actually scares her a bit.

The scene calls for her line but she remains quiet. She's choosing to apply a long pause while simply looking at him.

"Do you actually want me to love you? Does my love for you mean nothing?" she asks brokenly.

"You don't love me" he growls "you think you do. Being my captive has made you think that but you and I know what this really is."

"No." she insists, tears falling from her eyes. "You can bound me and gag me and fuck me and leave me to die. You don't get to tell me how I feel."

She takes his hand and puts it on her chest. "Look at me"

He avoids her gaze.

"Look at me!" she screams through the tears.

His eyes meet hers again, still cold and reserved. She kisses his hand and bends to her knees.

"How many times have we fallen asleep in each other's arms? I could've escaped then, easily. Maybe even killed you in your sleep, and no one would blame me. Instead, I stayed. I slept in your arms because as fucked up as it might be, I feel safe in them. The binds are useless because what binds me to this place is you."

"In that case let me restrain you, just to be sure."

"I need you trust me" she stands, her hands clutching his shoulders "I need you to accept that I love you."

"Do you know what would happen, if I wake up without you by my side?" his voice breaks, finally showing some vulnerability.

"You're not going to find out" she says pleadingly, now being the one holding his gaze until he's the one to look away first.

She stays looking at him, caressing the sides of his jaw with her trembling fingers until Shelby speaks again.

"Thank you Rachel. Thank you Finn. You will receive a call tomorrow regarding the results."

She turns around to see the writer and director, their faces expressionless. Awkwardly, she removes her hands from Finn's face.

"Thank you both for giving me the opportunity audition. It's truly been an honour to meet you." She smiles, wiping the stray tears from the scene. "And you Finn. You were amazing." She adds, looking at Finn who again looks like any regular guy instead of an intimidating, broken psycho.

"I'll walk you out." He answers.

* * *

The cold air and fumes hit her face as soon as they walk out of the door. Ever since leaving the audition room they didn't say a word. She's still reeling from how intense that scene was.

"Quite the play huh?" he says casually, breaking the tension.

"Tell me about it… and that was what? Like a minute of it? I can't even imagine what the rest is like…"

"Right there with you… I've only read that scene and a monologue for my audition. Also intense… It's really cool."

"Cool?" she asks.

"Yeah cause… it's like a really challenging role you know? I've never really even yelled at a woman… so having to be a complete asshole for a play is totally like widening my horses."

She giggles. "Horizons. Widening your horizons."

He blushes.

"You were amazing by the way" he says with a soft look in his eyes.

She scoffs. "Thank you. I'll admit such a subservient role was hard to play with no preparation at all, yet truthfully a fascinating experience. I can't wait to see the play. You and Quinn will get a standing ovation."

It's his turn to scoff "Not if they have any sense."

"What do you mean? I bet she was incredible"

"She basically screamed the whole scene. Like yeah it's an emotional part, but like… not a high, crazy emotional one. I think what you did was much better cause if Mark is going to trust Amy he needs to see she's being vulnerable in that moment. Not like bat-shit hysterical."

She nods thinking about his words. He has a point. Even if she doesn't know the rest of the play, the scene seemed to call for Amy to show beyond her words that she was being truthful…. Then again, Shelby and Will might just as well prefer dramatic antics.

"All I know is that I'm going to be an emotional def-con one until the results are announced to us. My roommates can barely handle me as it is, so let's hope they haven't murdered me by tomorrow."

"Really hope not, cause it would suck if you're dead for your first Broadway role"

"You really think I can get it?"

"Trust me Rachel Berry, your name will be in lights… right next to mine."

* * *

Kurt, Santana and Blaine decided to keep her company until the news arrived. That meant a sleepover in the living room, dinner and an endless amount of movies. Normally, Santana would've been asleep by the second Barbara movie and Blaine and Kurt long gone to their room. This time, they were all equally nervous for her. In times of make or break, they always stuck together.

"Oh my god the sun is coming up!" she exclaims.

"It tends to do that." Santana remarks "everyday."

"Unless you live really up North of course" adds Blaine.

"Not helping"

"Relax Berry. Either way, within the next few hours you'll know. That has to beat waiting, right?"

She smiles at Santana's words. Waiting. Last time she waited for something she met Finn. She's still quite embarrassed about their first meeting. She really should've asked who he was. Yet… he didn't seem to mind. In her years at NYADA, she grew to believe everyone in the industry was cut-throat and unreliable. Finn was different. He seemed genuine, kind, honest and laid back. Not your typical kind of guy but that has its appeal too. One thing was for sure, she couldn't wait to see him play Mark and she really, really wished to be his Amy.

"Ok, so we have blueberry pancakes, a fruit bowl and cereal" Santana announced

"I'm not even"-

Her phone started to ring.

She stares at it like it was an alien artifact. The sounds of her friends evaporate to the background. All she can hear is the thumping of her heart.

Here goes nothing.

"Hello? This is Rachel Berry."

"Hello Rachel, Will Schuester speaking. Hope I didn't wake you?"

She glances at the clock on her wall. 6:30 am. Any day he might've woken her up… it's just lucky she didn't sleep so that he doesn't have to bear with her disoriented, groggy self. Yeah… Lucky.

"Oh no Mr. Schuester don't worry, I am quite awake."

"Perfect! Well, Shelby and I had lots to talk about after you left. I mean, your credentials are quite impressive"

_but it's not enough. Of course not. He's being polite. I knew this would happen. Now I'll still be a lost wanna-be starlet while Quinn gets to play the role of a lifetime with Finn._

"-and we want to offer you the part."

"What!? I mean… excuse me?"

"You're exactly what we need. Actually, you and Finn are exactly what we pictured for this play. It's going to be huge Rachel and I warn you, it's not going to be easy."

"I understand.."

"I don't think you do. You're going to be doing things on stage that would scandalize most people… and you need to sell it. We chose you because of your voice, and your ability to emote both in your acting and singing. But I'm telling you now; in order for this to succeed we'll need your all. Tomorrow we're starting with scene 2, which I'll email to you in a minute. You'll have to sit there, practically naked with your legs open while Finn pretends to go down on you. It's going to make Fifty Shades of Grey look like child's play. So, I ask you again, are you sure you can handle this?"

"Absolutely" she says, ending the call.

Instead of yelling or announcing the news to her friends, she just stares at her phone screen while thoughts rush through her head. She just got the part of a lifetime, and she's downright terrified of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry, I like to update fast but I've been crazy busy with the holidays and now going away for New Year's. Still, I leave you with this new chapter and hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

* * *

The dread hasn't lessened. From a little tingly worry, it has exponentially increased to a veritable bowling balll weighing down her heart all the way down to her stomach. She thought her first Broadway role would bring nothing but elation, peace and a sense of finally fulfilling her dreams. And it did for a while.

Until she got the script.

Neither Will nor Shelby were kidding when they said the play was risqué. In fact, it was simply scandalous. From an artistic point of view, she admired it greatly. There was nothing out there quite like it. A small cast and song selection and all songs contextualized within the character's psyche and thus strongly emotive. Intimate scenes with sparse props, spotlights bright on her and Finn's faces, inter-sped with frantic, LSD-type dreams and choreography. The plot in itself was antagonizing. The audience was meant to root for the pair, as well as be disgusted as to how they fell for each other.

And the scenes! Sexy, revolting… referring, suggesting and mimicking types of sexual play she hadn't even heard of before. Much to her shame she had to google some aspects. Stage directions that allowed room to breathe, yet still demanded of her and Finn to touch each other in ways only couples were meant to. Certainly a play that would be either a revolution for modern theatre, or the next big joke. The trick obviously hinged on the acting abilities of the leads. So, one question ran around Rachel Berry's head tirelessly.

Does she have it in her?

* * *

She doesn't want to finish singing just yet.

Ever since she arrived to the theatre, it seems like a whirlwind overtook her while simultaneously, time was going by at a painfully slow place. First they met the cast, were given their schedules, then they had their first fittings, and then they were taught one of the songs. She is pleased at the revelation that Finn has a fantastic voice. A bit rough around the edges, and nowhere near as controlled as hers… yet he has a wondrous ability to pour his heart into every note, every syllable. It also helps his voice mingles fantastically with hers. Ever since she first got the part she finally feels at ease, truly at home where she belongs. In the spotlight. But now… now everyone's left, the song rehearsal part of the day is over and it's just Finn, Shelby and her.

Alone. To practice an intimate scene. Not even the most intimate of them, not by far.

"I trust you both have read and memorized the lines for today's scene? If you must have the script with you, I'll ask my assistant to prompt you or read you the line. You'll really need your hands for this one." Shelby says.

She's noticed Shelby is really tough. Everything she does seems to have a precise, almost military fashion to it. As if her vision is so clear in her mind, nothing else would do. Right now the stage is darkened except for one bright spotlight in the middle, illuminating a lonesome chair.

"That won't be necessary Miss Corcoran, for me at least." She quips. Even if she's nervous, Rachel is nothing but a professional.

"Yeah…guess so too. I mean, might stumble a bit… but think I've got it." Finn adds with a nod of his head.

"Then go for it."

They climb the stairs on the side of the stage in silence. She can hear her dainty steps clinking delicately on the wood alongside Finn's thunderous steps, that create an ominous echo all around the theatre. The impeccable acoustics continue to reverberate the sound of their feet all the way to the chair.

She's worried hear heart's furious thumping might also be heard by everyone.

They get in position. She sits on the chair with her arms on the back, pretending she's tied up. Taking a deep breath and with a big gulp, she opens her legs to allow Finn to go between them.

"Stop!" comes a shout from Shelby.

Both actors look up confused. They haven't even started yet.

"The angle is all wrong… the scene is more effective if we can sees Finn's face and body rather than his back and butt!"

She bites down a giggle when she sees his face turn an adorable shade of red.

"H-how can we help? Maybe put it in a forty-five degree angle?" he asks Shelby coyly.

"Yes! That would work perfectly. Arrange it so and continue" Shelby responds.

As they arrange the chair, the air between them gets very tense. After a false start, it's like things shifted into utter awkwardness. Finally, they resume their positions. Being slightly diagonal to the audience with her legs spread and Finn kneeling between them makes her feel even more exposed and awkward than before.

"Ready?" he whispers looking up at her. All she can do is nod.

Again, his transformation is unbelievable. From that shy, awkward guy he truly transforms into a dangerous, deranged man.

His hands grip her ankles, mimicking scratching her all the way up to her hips. "I can't wait to taste you again" he says huskily.

She tosses her head backwards, shaking it furiously. "N-no, please."

His hands pretend to pull up a skirt (in reality, she's wearing yoga pants and a tank top). "I've missed you." He whispers.

"Please" she whimpers.

Finn's hands go back down to her leg, putting it on one his shoulders. His lips and face come very close, as he pretends to kiss all the way up to her thighs.

"Let me go" she insists.

"Never" he says, clamping his teeth close to her knee. He pretends to bite down. She pretends to cry out in pain.

In reality though, she can feel the warmth of his mouth through her sheer pants. His hand on her leg, and the other on her hip. She sees the husky, dangerous look and his predatory pose. He pretends to put a hand between her legs and finger her. He doesn't, but his hand still rests right next to her most intimate place. She feels the heat of his fingers, the warmth of his mouth. For a second, all she can feel is Finn Hudson's body on hers.

"Rachel!" Shelby's voice screams, bringing her out of her sensual daze."Your line! I thought you knew the script?!"

"No! Don't" she cries out. Rachel can't believe she missed her cue and her line because she was too focused on the feelings. They're acting, nothing more, and she needs to get a grip. And fast.

"No?" Finn says, letting her leg go and moving his body upwards to face her, his face right in front of hers. "Then why are you so fucking wet baby? Why is it that I feel your pussy massaging my fingers like there's no tomorrow?" he says with a mirthless laugh.

She feels his breath on her face and right with the lines, comes the realization she is in fact, wet.

"N-no" she says weakly.

Finn angles his head, pretending to kiss her neck. His hand continue to moves as if he's fingering her, and the contact with her inner thighs is driving her insane.

"Please… Mark… please…" she half-moans.

"Please what baby?" he continues huskily, as his arm moves rapidly.

"Ugh, no… I…." she moans again.

"You're going to come, aren't you Amy? Do it baby… come on my fingers."

"No. You're a sick bastard… I, ah! Never…" she says moaning and whimpering.

"Is that so?"

Finn's body moves downwards. His head rests between her legs, moving both to rest on his shoulders now. Despite the fact the directions call for her to have her eyes shut and head thrown back, she feels his breath. She feels his hands, and his body and actually whimpers in need as he pretends to passionately lick her until she pretends to orgasm.

When the scene is done, they're both bright red, shaking and sweating. They avoid eye contact, choosing to look at Shelby for feedback.

"Look guys, that was good… the lines were delivered well and it was believable… but… if you're then going to jump to a song about starting to doubt your feelings, that won't do. Seeing as it is your first time rehearsing the scene, I'll be lenient."

"Um… so, what could we do to make it better?" he asks

"That's the thing… I'm not sure. It needs more… passion. It's like neither of you have had sex before." Shelby remarks offhandedly.

* * *

"Stop laughing!" she yells at Santana.

"It's just too much!" the latina says, clutching her stomach on the couch.

"I fail to see what's entertaining about this." She huffs.

"Let's see… you get turned on while rehearsing something I'm sure St. Jackass never did-"

"What went on between Jesse and I is none of your business!"

"Please, I'd bet my left boob your sex was disgustingly vanilla. And he's the only guy you've ever slept with, Berry. Of course mimicking oral would turn you on…"

"Why do I even tell you things?" Rachel responds defeated, her head in her hands. "Now Shelby and Finn think I'm a total prude, or a virgin, that can't emote enough passion to sell the play. I'm ruining it!"

"To be fair, she did say the same about him, didn't she?" Kurt pipes in.

"I know! We need to get you laid. Some hot, kinky sex with a stranger might just let out your inner slut!" Santana squeals excitedly.

"Oh please." Scoffs Kurt "Rachel and a one-night stand is as plausible as you going straight again. You'd be better off recommending her to actually sleep with this Finn guy to emulate the sexual chemistry."

Santana nods in acknowledgement as silence befalls the room.

Kurt's right. She'd never go for a one-night stand. She likes to believe she has more class than that.

Yet… his joke about doing it Finn for the sake of the play? Somehow, it doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, been crazy busy and was away for New Year's. But now I"m here with a new chapter, this time from Finn's perspective :). I really prefer writing him, just needed Rachel to introduce the story though the chapters will change POVs depending on what I need to explore. **  
**I want to thank you all for your PMs, Reviews, Favs and your support. I am ecstatic you like my stories and hope to live up to your expectations. **

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

He arrives to the theater the next morning earlier than he needs to. He likes it empty. The huge room manages to feel private, his own little palace where he can sit and thing. He does just that, walking to the edge of the stage as he starts to wait for everyone else to arrive within the next thirty minutes. It's unusual for him to arrive so early. Yeah, his job means a lot and he wants to make a good impression… but if he's being honest punctuality has never been his thing. Maybe it has something to do with the fact he barely slept since yesterday.

He just can't get the last scene they did out of his head, and he's pretty sure this play will be the death of him.

He knew when he auditioned this play would be tough. He wanted tough. He didn't want to always play a nice guy. He liked the edge, the risk, the thrill of doing something so shocking and sexually raw. He liked the fact he finally got to be part of something that might just make history. Will and Shelby were already legends in the theater industry and neither of them was even 50. He wanted to be part of that, a part of the history they so artfully created. And he was ready for anything. For the stress, the extra effort that would be required, for the nightmares and the nerves.

But nothing could've prepared him for Rachel Berry.

Kneeling before the brunette, his face buried between her thighs, had reverted him back to a high-schooler. No longer was he a man, an actor, but a shy teenager who had never seen a boob before. The mailman even made a reappearance and he hadn't thought about that poor public server in years. Yet one second between Rachel Berry's thighs and there he was, the memory clear as ever, rolling over his mom's windshield amidst panic. He'd probably need a jockstrap or something for the scenes where he'd be touching her boobs… otherwise he'd be known as that guy that jizzed his pants on opening night.

Not cool.

"You're here earlier than me? Impressive" the voice of Shelby rings through the theater.

"Hey Miss Corcoran…. Yeah, couldn't wait to start I guess." He responds with a nervous chuckle.

The older woman smiles gently and sits next to him on the stage.

"That's good… both your enthusiasm and the fact we're alone. I need to ask you something Finn."

He nods, beckoning to continue.

"Are you attracted to Rachel?" she asks point blank.

He feels his face draining. "Uh… I…. what?" he stammers.

"Don't get me wrong- she's a very attractive girl and very much what we need for this play. She looks innocent but has that fierceness in her that is exactly what Mark finds irresistible in Amy. I need to know though, whether you as a man find that women attractive."

"I barely know her!"

"Please… you know her enough to say whether you think she is. I don't want to make you uncomfortable Finn and if you don't want to answer, that's fine by me. I just want to give you some advice. Rachel and you have a certain kind of chemistry that easily sells the two of you being in love. But, I need you to tap into something more animal when you act with her to portray the very passion I said was missing yesterday. If you find her attractive, then great. Focus on that – what parts of her body would you like to touch? Why? Keep that in mind and you're golden. If you're not… then try to, as a hot blooded male, to find a quality of her body that would make you want to sleep with her."

He just stares at the older woman dumbfounded.

"Finn, if you're doing this play you need to drop the coy teenager act" she laughs "But do keep in mind what I said ok? You're fantastic, but I need to see more raw lust from you ok? Specifically, directed towards Rachel."

With that, she stands up to take care of some business in the wings leaving him deep in thought. He's going to figure out what the hell to do and fast because if he focus anymore than he does already on the lust he has for Rachel, he'll definitely become that guy that jizzed his pants in opening night. Hell, every rehearsal.

And that? That's really uncool.

* * *

He's got a chorus of people dancing around him as he delivers his first solo of the play. Right now it looks kind of lame because it's just random dudes and girls doing dramatic choreography as he runs from one side of the stage to the other, but he knows it's going to look much better on opening night. From what he knows, they'll be clad completely in black with creepy masks on cause they're meant to be like his inner demons or something.

_No, I can't take what I want_

_Even if I could, who says I should?_

_Look at her, with all her grace,_

_But when it comes to sex it's all race,_

_Another hand on her skin,_

_Why it does seem like a sin,_

_To make her mine, _

_Oh that'd be so fine._

Even now, as he's focused on singing which like isn't difficult already because he has to remember so many things it's a miracle he can still walk and sing at the same time, he can't help but appreciate her. Her only role in the song is to stand there frozen with a spotlight illuminating her angelic face as he keeps on singing about wanting her. But he fears the very restraint he's applying is the very thing frustrating Shelby. So he takes a deep breath as the chorus takes over for a couple of beats and uses the older woman's advice. He checks her out as much as he can within the song. He sees the perfect curve of her ass in those damn yoga pants and the way her lips are slightly parted makes him think about that he'd like those lips to do to him. He wants to have that ass in his large hands, kneading her soft skin and parting her cheeks. He wants those lips lusciously around his hard dick and those eyes looking up at him between her long lashes. He wants to feel her hot, hard thighs around his waist as he pounds her. He can feel the blood rushing downwards and compensates by singing from somewhere deeper in his chest he never knew he had. His voice becomes raspy in a rock kind of way and it doesn't even hurt. It's not a sound coming from his vocal chords but like a grumble deep inside his chest and he can feel how it intensifies his vocals and makes it easier to hit the notes. He just hopes Will and Shelby like this performance as he wraps it up, positioning himself behind Rachel in a menacing position, his hand lingering in front of her mouth as if he were just about to silence her. Now that the song is over, he can barely gain back that restraint to not look at her ass.

"Perfect! That was perfect Finn!" says Shelby as soon as he's done, standing up from her chair to praise his performance. "I don't know if it's what I said to you earlier or if you suddenly became a rockstar… but yes! That's the passion we need. Rachel, I hope you were paying enough attention to emulate your co-star's improvement."

* * *

They spent the whole day practicing that one song and his balls are about to explode. One can't be focused on Rachel's sexy body all day long and not feel like a cold shower. Like, if he can fill his bathtub with ice, better. Finally at 5 pm they seem to have the vocals and the cues down, though there's still much to go in terms of making the choreography flawless. He knows he's going to have to borrow his friend's Mike's studio after hours to practice alone cause even if no one is saying it, his performance is clearly not as good as the chorus' cleaner choreography.

"I'm beat" he comments letting out a sigh as soon as Rachel and him leave the theatre. "you ok?"

"I only had to stand there all day Finn, not too tiring." She comments dryly.

"I know but like.. that's hard too. Don't like… your legs hurt?"

"Are you implying I'm unable to do a simple freeze? It's one of the most basic skills for an actor, you know?"

"Whoa whoa" he says putting his hands up "seriously, are you ok? You haven't said anything today and you don't seem too happy right now. Are you mad at me or something?" he asks.

"No. It's just… you were really good… what is your secret?"

"huh?"

"We both received the same criticism yesterday. While I've been torturing myself trying to figure out what to do to display more passion, you seem to have magically overcome it. How? What did Shelby say to you?" she asks, talking so fast he's impressed he managed to get it all.

"Oh… just some tips to get into character…" he says dismissively, blushing.

"Like what? Finn! We're co-stars… whatever you're doing I need to do to you…"

"ShesaidIshouldfocusonhowhotyouare" he blurts out.

"What?"

"Shelby said I should focus on how hot you are. Or like.. what I find attractive about you as a man and use that to like… connect with Mark or something. Not that I want to personify you or something, but like it made sense you know? Thinking of what about you would drive a man crazy is easier than trying to empathize with a rapist and kidnapper…"

"Oh." She gulps visibly. "So that's why your performance was so stellar today?"

He blushes at her compliment "if by that you mean why I didn't suck ass today, then yeah. Sorry?"

"No.. I... was thinking... this is silly..." she stammers, looking like she has a hard time expressing what she wants to say.

"What's up Rach? Seriously, if it makes you uncomfortable I'll figure something else"

"No, no. It's… fine. I… I have to go. See you tomorrow ok?" she says before speeding off.

She leaves him there scared though. Scared Shelby's advice made her feel cheap, or nervous, or that she's so mad at him she needed to leave before kicking him in the balls. Suddenly, he doesn't want that cold shower anymore. All he wants is for his co-star not to sue him after confessing his performance is based on a real, existing lust for her.

* * *

**I know a lot of you are eager for the smut. Trust me though, I have to get those too waaayy hornier before it happens ;)**


End file.
